Carry On Without Me
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A human lost his grandmother due to illness. As he copes for his lost, he meets two rabbits, as they're grieving over their losses as well.


Author's Note: Hello, just another short story, featuring not just one song, but two songs. The song is called _Go On Without Me_ by Brett Eldredge and _Drink A Beer_ by Luke Bryan. The song is moving that I and I'm sure everyone of course, thought about the loss of family members, friends, and loved ones who passed on.

I was at home during my day off from work. Until it was around 2:30 p.m... I received a phone call from my parents. They gave me the gravest news that I never thought I would hear. They told me that my grandmother was hospitalized earlier today, until later in the afternoon she passed away. I was loss of words... I have always seen her a lot when I was little up to my days that I started working. Heartbroken... I didn't know what to say, except hear what my parents spoke of the funeral being arranged. After confirming with them that I'll be there, I simply hung up the phone and leaned my back to the wall and sat down to cry.

Being alone in a house was never a good thing after being informed of a loss of a family member. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I walked from my house and left the rural town, as I journeyed towards the countryside. It was about an hour walk, as I got towards the hills. I still couldn't believe that she was gone... I didn't feel like going home. So I decided to sit down at the edge of a hill top at the down to watch the sunset disappear. However, since I don't drink, I never bother wanting to drink a beer, as it would only have me go too depressed.

I noticed the clouds were like water-colored painted skies, as the sun was quarter away of being fully set. I continued to cry and question why she has to pass on. It's too soon, but God knows the reasons I guess. I wasn't even sure at that time, that I wanted to cope and mourn. Until... I heard someone crying not far from where I was.

* * *

I turned around to see a rabbit was sniffling in tears for my guess. I wasn't even sure why he's crying, because he was being comforted by another rabbit.

"I can't believe he's gone." the first rabbit spoke. "He has always look after me. I knew he was about to die, I couldn't warn him."

"There's nothing you could have done, Fiver." the female rabbit spoke. "Death comes to everyone in time or sudden."

"I still wish he's here with me." he continued to sob in tears.

I couldn't help listened to the conversation. Apparently, I slowly scooted towards until they spotted me and backed away. I stopped to keep my distance. "Sorry... I heard you guys were talking. Are you alright?"

The rabbits gasped.

"Did you understood us?" the female rabbit spoke.

"I don't know... however, I heard about you guys losing someone you both knew." I spoke to them.

The first rabbit's head went down, with guilt and grief. The second rabbit spoke. "We lost a great leader today. Hazel-rah."

"Hazel-rah?" I questioned.

"Or simply Hazel. He was a great leader, a friend, and a brother. He recently passed away and taken by _The Black Rabbit_." she answered.

"I'm sorry... was he sick?"

"He was growing old and he was tired too." she answered.

"Oh." I sniffled, as I cleaned my face, so they won't have to see my tears.

"Why are you crying? You're 'man', they don't cry." she spoke.

"I'm not. Just have something in my eye."

Tears continued to fall down from my eyes. "You lost someone you loved too?" the younger rabbit asked me.

I nodded my head. "My grandmother."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was sick... tired I presume, but not like the last time I saw her though." I answered.

"I'm sorry." he offered condolences.

"I just wish I was there to see her, in her final hours to say 'I love you'." I wished.

"Deep down, I'm sure she did. Especially, right after you said goodbye to her." the female rabbit spoke. "Since we shared with you about our leader's passing... I lost someone I loved too." the doe spoke.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"He's a bit like your age, but a little older though from the sound of your voice. His name was Holly. We're about to be together and he was a Captain." she answered.

"Wow... you two seemed to love each other."

"Yes..." her face went saddened. "However, his life was short lived, unlike Hazel's."

"Really? What happened?"

"Seasons ago, an enemy warren attacked our warren only to re-capture me and my sisters." the doe spoke.

"You were prisoners..."

"Yes. When we first met, we're in prison. However, he was recently captured. Only to escape again, with my help. I never saw his face again, until my sisters and I were freed. When we arrived to our new home, I saw Holly again and we both fell in love. He tries so much to have me smile, until he said one word..."

"One word?" I was puzzled.

"Just one word... beautiful. He told me how beautiful I was... he was the kindest rabbit I ever met that he died for me."

I was shocked to hear that he would died for her. "You mean-"

"Yes... he died for trying to protect me. I couldn't go over my grief until life was renewed again at the down." she than smiled.

"Basically, you just kept memories you and Holly shared and carried on." the male rabbit spoke.

"Exactly... in time you will go over your grief Fiver." she turned towards the male rabbit and told him. "However, you should always remember your brother."

"Of course." the male rabbit cheered up. "And you should too."

"Me? I don't know... it's too soon."

"Only in time. Only in time." he smiled.

"Just remember what your grandmother taught you and the times you spend with her. As we remembered the times we spend of our lost loved ones." she said.

I decided to give it a try, although it's too soon, but I'll have to give my best. "Thanks for having this talk. I didn't know who to talk to."

"Anytime... and thank you." the male rabbit spoke. "Oh, my name is Fiver."

"I'm Albert." I greeted myself.

"And I'm Hyzenthlay." the doe greeted herself.

"It's nice to meet you both Fiver and Hyzenthlay. Thank you for the conversation, hope we meet each other again."

The two looked at each other, with their shoulders shrugged until they looked back at me with a smile. "We may one day."

I smiled, as I looked to see the sun is nearly gone. It was almost an hour we talked, as we spoke about whom we lost and the memories of our loved ones. When I began my journey for home. I saw clouds that formed the shape of a rabbit. I could assume that it was their recent departed rabbit, Hazel. I could only pray for the best and rest in his afterlife, as I did for my grandmother's best and rest with God in Heaven. I continued to carry on, as my grandmother and my passed family members would wanted me to, as long as I remember the great times we shared. Just like the rabbits would remember their loved ones and carry on with their lives, as we all do, whenever we lost a loved one and/or a friend.

* * *

(_Drink A Beer,_ Luke Bryan)

_When I got the news today_  
_I didn't know what to say._  
_So I just hung up the phone._  
_I took a walk to clear my head,_  
_This is where the walking lead_  
_Can't believe you're really gone_  
_Don't feel like going home_

_So I'm gonna sit right here_  
_On the edge of this pier_  
_Watch the sunset disappear_  
_And drink a beer_

_Funny how the good ones go_  
_Too soon, but the good lord knows_  
_The reasons why it gets_  
_Sometimes the greater plan is kinda hard to understand_  
_Right now it don't make sense_  
_I can't make it all make sense_

_So I'm gonna sit right here_  
_On the edge of this pier_  
_Watch the sunset disappear_  
_And drink a beer_

_So long my friend, until we meet again_  
_I'll remember you_  
_And all the times we used to_  
_Sit right here on the edge of this pier_  
_Watch the sunset disappear_  
_And drink a beer_  
_Drink a beer, drink a beer._

(_Go On Without Me_, Brett Eldredge)

_Every man has his place in time_  
_Everyone has a love one that they leave behind_  
_Even though I'm not where there with you_  
_I'm watching from a distance, Just wishin' that you knew_

_I'll always hear the prayers in your head late at night_  
_I'm walkin' right beside you and nobody's by your side_  
_I don't want you to cry over my memories_  
_So go on without me,_  
_Without me_

_I hope that it's my love that makes you feel_  
_But you can get back on your feet yeah I swear you will_  
_Oh you got so much of this life left to live_  
_I'll be smiling at the thought of you like I always did_

_I'll always hear the prayers in your head late at night_  
_I'm walkin' right beside you, and nobody's by your side_  
_I don't want you to cry over my memories_  
_So go on without me_  
_Without me_

_Without me_  
_Without me yeah_

_I'll always hear the prayers in your head late at night_  
_I'm walkin' right beside you, and nobody's by your side_  
_I don't want you to cry over my memories_  
_So go on without me_  
_Without me_

_Every breath of life is short and sweet_  
_So glad that I'm up here that I got to see_  
_You go on without me_


End file.
